Conventionally, there has been known an around-view-monitor system for taking images around a movable body such as a vehicle with a plurality of on-vehicle cameras and displaying a combined image overlooking around the movable body by using a plurality of captured images. For the system, a technique to provide visual consecutiveness between joints of each captured images has been known (e.g., PLT 1).